<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest now, For here you are safe by Pielotdameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716372">Rest now, For here you are safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron'>Pielotdameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cobb Vanth being understanding and awesome, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slight bending of the code because I’m the writer and I say so, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, also the man must get so sweaty under there, like holy shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his stunt with the krayt dragon, Din let’s himself be taken care of by his new friend. He starts to feel a lot better about things, and finally gets some human contact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest now, For here you are safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m bad at summaries but basically they’re gay snd stupid okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The child is safely in his pod, swaddled in blankets that the children of Tatooine insisted on giving him. Din, with Cobb's help, made it all the way back from the den of the krayt dragon to a small house made of sandy stone. He feels more than a little like he got sat on by a bantha. </p>
<p>"Before you say it, I know, I can't look." Cobb is exceedingly gentle when pushing him down onto the threadbare couch, mindful of his somewhat tender state. A shaky breath is caught and manipulated by his voice modulator. He can't seem to actually steady his breathing. </p>
<p>"Mando, watch me closely." He tears his attention away from the bloody gash on his own exposed forearm, hardly recognising the skin underneath. Cobb slowly, pointedly, ties his red scarf around his own eyes, scrunching his nose a few times to ensure it settled. Din knows what's going to happen, knows that it has to if he's ever going to calm down, but he can't seem to gasp in breaths fast enough-</p>
<p>With a click and a soft thunk, his helmet sits beside him on the couch and all at once the true shallowness of his breathing reaches his ears. He tries desperately to control himself, reel in the emotions and bury them wherever they came from. But there was no room left to stuff them in, and instead he had to bite his lip to muffle a hitch in his breathing. His hand flew out to Cobb's shoulder before he even realised what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Easy there Mando, its alright, you're alright." Cobb doesn't touch his face, doesn't remove the blindfold,  but Din feels the moment warm arms wrap tightly around his chest. A choked sob escapes him as he scrabbles at the rough material of Cobb's old shirt, suddenly unable to get close enough. Warm hands wrap around his own and he pauses, his chest heaving with breaths coming in pants that echo out without his voice modulator.</p>
<p>"Calm Mando. Listen to my breaths, not yours. Watch my chest if you need to." Din doesn't remove his hand from Cobb's grasp. Instead, he lets his eyes flicker to the steady rise and fall of Cobb's chest, his easy breaths seeming to flow out of him. He feels his trembling shoulders slowly still as he slumps into Cobb, no more barriers stopping him from burying his face in his neck and just breathing, soaking in the contact like a dried old sponge. He can't seem to pull away now that he has it, inching closer until he's practically in Cobb's lap.</p>
<p>"There ya go. Now, let's try get the rest of this mess off." Gentle hands roamed his thighs blindly, but Din didn't move. He watched with rapt attention as the marshal carefully undid straps and buckles, slowly shedding the mandalorian of his shell. Din pressed his face to Cobb's pulse point and continued with his careful breaths, earning him a soft chuckle. </p>
<p>"Alright Mando, where do you want me to start?" Din shifted back reluctantly, offering out his arm and then realising Cobb couldn't see. He carefully took Cobb's hand in his, pressing it just above the gash on his arm, stopping just before his hand. The marshal made a grunt of assent, carefully pressing around the wound.</p>
<p>"Stitches. Can I open my eyes? Do you trust me not to look? Because its going to be damn difficult to stitch you up blind, stranger." Cobb is unrolling some thread with surprising deftness, fingers rolling it easily without sight. Din takes a shaky breath.</p>
<p>"Din." Immediately he wants to curse his own stupidity, but there's no take backs now. Nowhere to run, not with the child in the next room and his beskar in various stages across the marshal's floor.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" The marshal's nose has scrunched slightly in his confusion. Din can't help the fleeting thought that he wants to kiss that nose, gently ease the confusion. The thought helps calm his torrential downpour of self deprecating thoughts.</p>
<p>"My name its uh... Din." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He shouldn't have shared so much so quickly-</p>
<p>"Alrighty then Din. Blindfold?" The thread has finally paused, leaving nothing for Din to look at except his hands. Which he does, for a few moments, before shaking himself. Could he really trust the marshal? He'd trusted those he'd known for longer and still ended up hurt.</p>
<p>And yet...</p>
<p>"Go ahead. Just....no peeking okay?" He exhales in a long shallow puff. Maybe the armourer could have been wrong. Maybe their only strength wasn't their secrecy...</p>
<p>"I ain't looking, got no interest in that right now. Although I'm sure you look mighty fine under there." It draws a laugh from Din, a genuine one; one he can't seem to stop before his shoulders are shaking and he has to raise a hand to muffle it. The marshal looks proud of himself as he tugs off the scarf, leaving his greying hair sticking out on all ends. True to his word, the man doesn't even glance up, focusing on his work. Din grips the arm of the sofa tightly, refusing to show how much a simple stitch job was hurting. </p>
<p>He was aching, his nerves were shot. Maybe being swallowed by a dragon filled with acid wasn't the smartest thing for him to do.</p>
<p>Slowly, his head falls back until it hits the sofa, his eyes slipping closed as his body tries to preserve some energy. He's achingly aware of how close yet far away Cobb is, and he tries to bring the code to the forefront of his mind, bring it back to his attention that he could never pursue the thoughts bouncing around in his brain.</p>
<p>It doesn't really work. He's left watching Cobb, steady in his work as he rolls up the other sleeve, brushing right over the old scars without question and dabbing a small amount of bacta onto the aching bruise where his beskar plates met. Din immediately sighs in relief, and Cobb's grin feels like a victory to the mandalorian.</p>
<p>"I uh... I'm sorry for intruding on you like this. We'll be out of your hair by morning." He doubts, right now, that he'll wake before next Tuesday, but he always managed it before. He'd manage it now.</p>
<p>"Oh-ho no you don't. You and that sweet little kid of yours are stayin here until I deem you fit to leave." Cobb rolls Din's sleeve back down, giving it a little pat before shifting back on his heels, still carefully not glancing up.</p>
<p>"And what if I have places to be?" Its an empty statement and they both know it. Cobb chuckles, dancing his long fingers over the palm of Din's hand. He found himself mesmerised with the little movements.</p>
<p>"I'm sure I could convince you to stay." Cobb winks and Din punches his shoulder, heat growing in his cheeks. From the way the marshal is laughing, he doesn't need to see his face to know his reaction.</p>
<p>"Whatever, marshal." He fixes him with a half-hearted glare, and the man chuckles a little more, likely at the feeling of Din's eyes burning holes into his head. </p>
<p>"Listen if you wanna go get changed there's probably a pair of shorts in my drawer that'll fit you. I'm gonna find it hard to patch you up in blacks. Not that you don't look great." Another wink, and Din slowly pulled himself upright on the couch, letting his still slightly shaky breath hiss through his teeth as he fought back his flaming cheeks. </p>
<p>Eyes closed, Cobb bounced to his feet and offered out a hand. Din took it gratefully, mostly Cobb's momentum stopping him from just falling back down onto the couch. His limbs felt heavier than the beskar they often carried, and he was grateful for Cobb's help even if it was embarrassing to be so vulnerable. The man rummaged in the drawer for a few moments before throwing a red pair of shorts back in Din's general direction. They hit him square in the face, his depth perception thrown off by his lack of helmet.</p>
<p>"Is everything you own red?" He talks over the sound of his blacks hitting the floor, gritting his teeth to prevent a gasp at the throbbing in his leg. Despite his best efforts to shake off the pain and move on, he's forced to sit down. Although its a desert planet, he feels oddly cold, sat on Cobb's bed in nothing more than some shorts and a vest top. </p>
<p>"You decent hot stuff?" Din raised his brows, but when Cobb turned around he still had his eyes closed. With each passing moment where Cobb wordlessly respected his culture his heart seemed to grow, accommodating his feelings for the man.</p>
<p>"Yeah thanks for checking before turning around." He let's out a pained grunt of effort as he tries to stand, his leg just barely taking his weight before he toppled, only just catching the edge of the bed. He feels weak and useless like this, barely able to stop himself from falling on the floor like a foundling.</p>
<p>But then strong arms are wrapping around him, tugging him more comfortably onto the bed. Din risks opening his eyes, which had slipped closed, to find Cobb fixated on stitching him up again. He relaxed, beginning to trust that Cobb wouldn't try to look. Maybe the man understood more about mandalorian culture than he originally gave him credit for. Din's hand moves of its own accord and before his even aware of himself he finds himself playing with the short hairs at the nape of Cobb's neck. </p>
<p>To his credit, he only chuckles, carefully ending the stitch and wrapping it with loose bandages to stop him from picking at it. Din already felt less beaten, without the heavy reminder of his beskar holding him down. It was strangely freeing to step away for just one moment.</p>
<p>"You done with this for the night mando?" Cobb offers him an understanding smile, eyes still shut. Din was impressed by his self restraint if nothing else. </p>
<p>"Yeah. That's already better." He retracts his hand from Cobb's neck, moving to get up off the bed and return to the couch. A hand shoots out and tugs his wrist before he can even blink. </p>
<p>"Don't. The bed is big enough, we can man up. You want me to fetch the helmet or the blindfold?" Cobb's fingers softly traced the back of his hand, as though apologising for the slightly rough handling. Din melts somewhat, needing to get closer to Cobb again but unable to say it.</p>
<p>"Blindfold." The decision was surprisingly easy this time. He takes a deep, unfiltered breath, running one hand through his hair and relishing in the feeling of lifting his curls from his head. </p>
<p>"A'ight I'll be right back." Cobb pressed a surprise kiss to his shoulder before retreating into the main room again. Din listens closely to the quiet of the growing night. The child sleeps on, peacefully unperturbed.</p>
<p>"I thought I'd bring you these." Cobb's voice is startling, close to his left. He hadn't even heard the man return. He's only in his sleep pants now, but somehow Din doesn't feel bothered by that at all. He takes the offered plate of cookies with a smile.</p>
<p>"You just have these laying around?" He took a bite and held it out to Cobb, who took a poorly coordinated bite and left crumbs all over the blanket. Din snorted softly.</p>
<p>"The kids like to make them about once a month. Thought it only fair you should get to try." Cobb's grinning, entirely unbothered by his lack of sight. The mandalorian relaxes slowly, melting into the bed until his eyes are closed and he finds his face buried in the blankets beside Cobb's chest. </p>
<p>"Rest now mando. I'll keep watch." Din falls asleep with a hand gently running through his hair and a warmth spreading out from his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>